User talk:Naron1034
Hi Naron1034, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 14:37, March 24, 2011 Thought you might want some help! :) Hello! I noticed you were having trouble creating a character avatar for yourself. There are several ways of going about it, but probably the best and most used is this. First, go under EDIT on this page. There is a box posted here next to this text; however, under Edit mode that box will appear in a code format (several lines with different titles following one another) at the top of the page. Copy this code format, then go to your profile page, select the EDIT button there, and paste the box code at the top of the page. Staying in EDIT mode, follow these instructions; 1.DO NOT EDIT THE LINES THAT SAY CHARACTER OR COLOR BACKGROUND. First, type your avatar's name next to the line that says CHARACTER NAME. 2.If you have a picture of your character paste the link to it next to the line that says IMAGE and write your picture's caption next to the line that says CAPTION; otherwise leave those two lines alone. 3. List which animal your avatar is next to the line that says SPECIES. 4. List the area(s) in the Redwall world where they live next to the ORIGIN line. 5. List the prefered weapons of the character next to the WEAPON line. 6.You will probably want to put n/a, unknown, or none in the space next to the DEATH line, as your character is presumably still living. :) 7. If you have written a fan fiction story in which your character appears, delete the word "none" from the BOOKS line and put the title of your story instead; otherwise leave that line alone. 8. Select "preview" to view your results; a finished box with a picture should look something like this: A finished box without a picture will look something like this. If your box is to your liking, type your extra bio information underneath the box code on the edit page: it will appear next to it, like this text right here. Hit PREVIEW again to make sure it looks the way you want; once everything is satisfactory, select SAVE and your new Redwall avatar will appear on your profile page. Let me know if this helps. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 21:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Please don't use either of the characters I put in the example boxes; one's my avatar and the other's in one of my fan fiction stories. :)